


After Battle Revelations

by defensorangeli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, Blood, F/M, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defensorangeli/pseuds/defensorangeli
Summary: AU A Requiem for Heroes Quest. Short one-shot
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	After Battle Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt response: https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/180738459087/character-a-tilting-character-bs-chin-up-to-get-a

I opened my eyes still weak from the fight with the Ascian possessing Zenos’ body. I forced my body up so that I was kneeling on one knee as I heard footsteps approaching. A resistance fighter kneeled down on one knee in front of me. I was so weak that I could not even lift my head to look at the fighter in the eye. I saw his hand reach out or me and felt him tilt my chin up. I was shocked to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes. He delicately thumbed away a streak of blood by my mouth but did not say anything. My mind was all over the place. How was he alive? He was clearly in a different body, but I knew those emotionless eyes. I knew there was no way I could fight him with how weak I currently was. My heart nervously skipped a beat as he looked me dead in the eyes.

“Who did this to you, my friend?” he asked. His voice was quiet and tense. His anger barely restrained. I had never heard him angry before. I didn’t know that he was capable of such emotion.

“Ascian…your body” I managed to say. It was then I saw the anger in his eyes. It was getting harder to stay upright. He let go of my chin as his hands clenched into fists.

“It is time I reclaim what is rightfully mine” he said as black spots began to form in my vision. I closed my eyes and felt myself about to collapse before I was caught by a pair of warm arms. “When we next reunite, I will be in my rightful body, my savage. Until then I hope your Hunt is joyous” he said.

“Zenos” I whispered as I grew closer to losing consciousness. My last conscious thought was that his anger was because saw me as his possession. Someone dared harm what he believed was his and he was going to make them pay. In his own twisted way, he cared about me.


End file.
